


Comfort

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: LuTen Escort AU [2]
Category: Super M, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, LuTen Escort AU, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life, bella - Freeform, leon - Freeform, louis - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: LuTen Escort AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882441
Kudos: 47





	Comfort

**Comfort**

After them becoming a real thing, Lucas and Ten had talked about his job. Lucas enjoyed what he did and they agreed that he would continue working as an escort. That he would stick to daily contracts, nothing exclusive anymore because duh he had a boyfriend now. Lucas had also been able to talk Taemin and Baekhyun into agreeing that he wouldn’t get any weekend appointments anymore. He wanted to have as much time with Ten as possible.  
It took them some time to adjust, but it was working for five months now.

Also, Lucas never moved out of the penthouse. He only moved from the guestroom into the master bedroom that day.  
It was one of the best feelings in the world to wake up next to the person you loved, Lucas could see that now.  
But what was even better was to be welcomed by three little pets when you came home after an exhausting day or stressful event. There was nothing better than to get into comfortable clothes, lie down on the couch and be climbed by two cats and a puppy.

Louis had been the first one to move in with them. Taeyong had shown the baby cat to Ten one day at work and had mentioned that he was up for adoption. Even when he wasn’t the biggest cat person, Lucas had to admit that Louis was the cutest. With his blue eyes and the black nose and the softest fur!  
They had gone to the shelter on the weekend to pick up Louis. They met a small beagle puppy there. Lucas had lost his heart to the small baby dog the second he had laid eyes on her. She had been playful and he had looked up at Ten with big happy eyes when she had licked his hand. Ten had said no. They had Louis now and one pet was enough for the beginning. Lucas had been heartbroken.  
When he had come home two days later he wasn’t only welcomed home by Louis, but by the puppy as well. He had stared at her, dumbfounded, until Ten’s arms had snaked around his middle and he pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“How could I decline my puppy a puppy,” Ten had said when he gave another smack to Lucas’ cheek. “Don’t you want to say hi to her?”

They named the puppy Bella.

The last addition to their little family had moved in three weeks after Bella.   
Lucas had found him on his way home one evening, meowing his little heart out in the cardboard box next to the street, rain falling down heavily  
Ten gave him a stern glare when he appeared in their flat with the kitten in his arms.

“We can’t have another pet, Xuxi,” he chided.

“Let him stay here for one night and we will bring him to the shelter tomorrow. It’s pouring outside.”

Like Lucas, Leon never moved out.

**~*~**

Lucas had been gone most of the week. He had to attend one of their female clients to some parties and social events. It had been exhausting, but he had pushed through because he knew the weekend would belong to him, Ten and their babies.  
They would probably spend most of the time on the couch, cuddling. Maybe go for a walk and do the chores around the flat.

When he arrived home he couldn’t find any of his beloved. He took off his shoes and loosened the tie around his neck, tiptoeing into their bedroom. There he found Ten fast asleep, head on the pillow, book open next to him. Leon was curled around his head, Louis pressed against his back and Bella dozing next to his chest, her snout pressed to Ten’s stomach.  
As quiet as possible Lucas undressed and put on some sweatpants and a hoodie.   
He lifted Bella carefully before he climbed into bed, Ten immediately snuggling to him, throwing one leg over his, pinning him down with an arm over his chest, face pressing into his shoulder. Lucas placed Bella on the free space on his chest, fingers gliding over her soft coat and she grumbled happily, snout nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his free hand around Ten and pulled him closer, burying his face against his boyfriend’s hair.  
Leon relocated himself as well, little forehead bumping against Lucas’ now, soft purrs coming from the little kitten. Only Louis stayed where he was content with warming Ten’s back.

Yup, this was the best way to live his life, Lucas thought as he drifted off to sleep himself, surrounded with warmth and love and his little family.


End file.
